1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to reprographic machines. In particular, it concerns systems for tracking and reordering consumable supplies for reprographic equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
A reprographic machine having the capability of storing indications of a machine consumable supply, such as developer, displaying the status of such consumable supply and remotely transmitting such indications of usage is known. An example of such a reprographic machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,237, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. While the machine disclosed in the above-identified patent can provide status information regarding usage of elements and supplies, it does so only with respect to element or supplies within that machine. It has no capability for tracking an overall inventory of consumable supplies maintained exterior to the machine or to track usage of consumable supplies from a plurality of machines.
However, the control of inventory levels for consumable supplies has been recognized as very desirable, particularly with large volume reprographic operations that operate several reprographic machines at one location. A goal is to achieve just-in-time inventory control so that inventory carrying costs can be minimized.